Stripping devices of this type are known, in which the stripping arms are designed as torsional spring arms and for this purpose are fastened on the holding brackets by means of torsional rubber joints. The pre-tension and consequently the pressing force of the scraping blades is set by rotating and locking the bearing axis with the holding brackets arranged thereon and with the torsional elements held by it by means of clamps. The torsional elements must be clamped with a defined screw pre-tension, and they are liable to unintended changes in setting. This often results in insufficient pressing force and insufficient cleaning effect. Furthermore, the torsional force is only proportional to the rotation rather than progressive. All this can also lead to increased wear on the scraping blade. This situation is remedied by the present invention.